catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Twolegplace
Here is where the kittypets reside, next to ThunderClan. Many potential warriors are born here, but are the Clans willing to accept them? Better watch out for the rogues here, too, they have quite a reputation! Kittypets Lilian (Lily) - slender siamese she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Viv - black she-cat. Diamond - gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes. Ginger - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Frankie - friendly brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Blaze - a large, hard-muscled dark ginger tom with thick fur, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Heather - a beautiful, slender silver-gray tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Moss-Black she-cat with green eyes Maple-lisht brown she-cat with blue eyes Breeze-Pale golden tabby Loners Winter - pretty white she-cat with pale gray flecks and pale blue eyes; former kittypet. Lives with Lizzy in a very old abondoned Twoleg pickup truck. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Lizzy - a slender white she-cat with bright ginger patches, and yellow eyes, former kittypet. Lives with Winter in a very old abandoned Twoleg pickup truck. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Rogues Icedrop - young white she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail and blue eyes; mate of Shade. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Shade - large, muscular dark smoky gray tom with amber eyes; mate of Icedrop. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Cinder - dark gray she-kit with dark amber eyes; kit of Icedrop and Shade. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Snowflake - pretty white she-kit with pale blue eyes; kit of Icedrop and Shade. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Patch - black-and-white tom with amber eyes; kit of Icedrop and Shade. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Aqua - young bluish grey she-cat with big aqua eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Dove- white she-cat with deep green eyes Roleplayed by Mousetalon Anya- slender gray she-cat with icy blue eyes Roleplayed by Mousetalon Chat Kittypet Chat Frankie: -yawns- Good morning, Lily, Diamond. -dips head in a friendly manner- Lily- Hi, Frankie! Guess what? Our Twolegs bought us a HUGE castle house! It even has a small bed with gemstones! Diamond- *Nods in bored fashion* Ginger-*sighs* Life here is good, but it's so boring. Have you heard about the forest cats? I wonder what it's like to be one... Blaze- Greetings, girls. *smiles* I hate being a stupid kittypet. It's so kit-ish! I wanna be a rogue, and have my own territory and steal other cat's food. I want to fight! *unsheathes claws* Heather- Calm down, Blaze. I've been de-clawed by my stupid Twoleg. *unsheathes claws but there is no claws there* I can't be a rogue without claws! Blaze- Sure you can! You can use dog and cat teeth as claws! Heather- *looks baffled* That's horrible! But it just might work.... Ginger-I want to explore the forest boarder. See you guys around. *Runs off in direction of forest* Maple-Wait for me! *Runs after her* Moss-I'd prefere to be a rogue. Blaze- *runs to the forest with heather running after him* Moss-*runs after them* Loner Chat Lizzy - Winter? *looks for her friend* Winter - I'm right here. -sets down mouse- Want to share? Lizzy - Sure. *takes a bite* You know? Kittypets get to have tuna and milk, and we get these skinny gorey morsels. Winter: -nods- Yeah, but I'm just not suited for the kittypet life. I love the food and all, but I hate not being able to go outside when you want, and having to come inside before you're ready to. I wonder if that one Twoleg still leaves out tuna and milk on her steps for us... Lizzy: *pricks ears* Let's go check! *pads to Lily and Diamond's House* Rogue Chat Shade - Icedrop? When are the kits coming? *aggressivly* Great, it stinks of kittypets around here.... Aqua-I know. Jeez, they should stop trying to hunt for prey. *Hisses* They are stealing our prey. Icedrop - Soon, soon. I spoke with a cat named Midnightpaw earlier today, and she said that they'll be coming any day now. Atleast three of them. Icedrop - Oh, oh, the kits are coming! The kits! Midnightpaw!! -yowls- Midnightpaw: -runs into clearing- Icedrop! -runs to her- OK, just breathe. Icedrop: -yowls in pain- Midnightpaw: Ok, the first one's coming! Icedrop: -yowls. Suddenly, a small, pink bundle appears next to her- Midnightpaw: Ok, there's one! Be ready for the next one. Icedrop: The next one's coming! -yowls- Midnightpaw: You're doing great! Icedrop: If this is great, then- -yowls- Midnightpaw: There's the second one! I'll start licking them to warm them up. -licks the kit's fur the wrong way- Icedrop: The third one's coming! Midnightpaw: Ok, just keep breathing! Icedrop: -gasps for air- Midnightpaw: And there's the third one. That's all. Icedrop: Thank goodness! -gasps- Midnightpaw: Two she-kits and a tom! Here, why don't you start feeding them? -sets the kits by their mother's belly- Icedrop: -raises head- Shade, come see your kits! (One she-kit is white, and the other is dark gray. The tom is black with white patches.) Shade: They're gorgeous! Can I name the dark gray she-kit Cinder? *nuzzles her tenderly* No cat shall get near my mate and kits! *snarls aggressivly at the surrounding cats* Icedrop: I think it's a lovely name. -purrs- Why don't we name the white she-kit Snowflake? -nuzzles her mate, then points to the only tom with her tail- What should we name him? Shade: Let's vote between Patch, Bone, Skipper, or Rocky? Icedrop: I like Patch. Bone sounds like too fierce of a name for such a tiny little scrap. -purrs and licks her son's head- Shade: Very well, Patch it is. *licks his mate's ear* Icedrop: Cinder, Snowflake and Patch. Welcome to the world, my kits. -purrs- -looks warily up at her mate- Shade, I'm starving, and the kits are hungry, too. Would you mind finding us something to eat? Shade: *purrs* of course. *goes to the dumpster and back* I found these salty potato sticks and some baby mice! *drops them in front of her.* Icedrop: They look delicious! -takes a bite- Yum! I wish the kits were old enough to try them. -gulps down the rest of the potatoes, and a few of the mice- Oh, I was starving! -yawns- I'm going to get some rest. I'm so tired! -closes eyes- Patch- *sniffles throughtout the area around his mother and discovers a potato stick next to her and eats it and squeaks delightedly* Icedrop: -purrs- Now, now. We don't want you biting off more than you can chew! -sees Aqua, Shade and Anya padding back in- Anya! I haven't seen you in ages! -looks down at kits- Would you like to see your nieces and nephew? Links Thunderpath Lily and Diamond's House The Dumpster Abandoned Warehouse